User blog:HistoricalGamer/Coalition Great War - Experiment
I am experimenting what would happen if BSCN has a great war, greater than any war before and would cause destruction of the mother earth. The thread will be used to keep track what would happen, like a non canon RP post. Also again, do not delete these posts without my premission if u wanna me to relocate. I will copy and paste, okay? May 2016 'May 25th' Due to the defeats and wars along the North African border, PANZER forces began to invade Israel occupied Egypt. Outraged by the act of war, Israel declares war. The Israel tank forces enters Turkey. Israel captures captial of Turkey.PANZER forces retreats to the Greek-Turkey border. The Israel forces takes rest of Turkey. PANZER forces on the south, meanwhile enters Egypt and steamrolls it. Israel forces enters Iran, a PANZER territory. Millienum gets warned and consider joining Israel side. 'June 5th' Millenum joins Israel in destorying PANZER, meanwhile, Cananda declares war on PANZER too. On PANZER's side, Russia, SE, and Japan declares war on Israel and all the other states. IC: Sviatoslav forces enters northern India. PANZER forces and SE naval forces lands on Sri Lanka and shells it. Chilie trade embargo Sviatoslav. USA trade embargo PANZER. SE enters Arabia. IC: Sviatoslav forces enters northern India. PANZER forces and SE naval forces lands on Sri Lanka and shells it. Chilie trade embargo Sviatoslav. USA trade embargo PANZER. SE enters Arabia. USA finally declares war when Alaska is invaded by NUKES FOR DA FIRST TIME IN FOREVER by the Sviatoslav, but quickly things turns for the worst: Nukes were way to extreme for this small conflict, it has now became a war. Alaska surrenders, USA plans to make a D-Day 2.0 and it is planned at July of 2016. Nukes, thousands of warship and soldiers will participate. USA in turn throws some hydrogen bomb to Russia and PANZER and takes some Minnosota and Iowa battleships to the coast of India or Java. States in South Africa invades SE, taking Central African Republic because most of SE defense are at Sri Lanka or Arabia. Sviatoslav has no troops in Siberia or northern Russia, USA uses 15 commandos to invade Eastern Siberia, conquering it. Sviatoslav are no retards, they trade land with Japan and Japanese forces gets in Siberia, stopping the US invasion. Canadian forces enters Iceland, meanwhile... 'July 2nd' IC: Canada enters Iceland and Chile kills the ebola states in Africa (no offense) Chile takes Gambia, Ivory Coast, and stuff like that. Coalition forces enters Northern Africa, SE cuts in half, western lands created their own nation: Peoples Scarlet Republic, the eastern Old SE fell to Coalition forces (since all the territories the East has is Sudan) PANZER literally sat there, doing nothing. PANZER is currently in a point of invasion because PANZER was building up army while the war waged on, now, PANZER has enough men to impose an invasion of Africa occupied by Coalition and Israel..... SR (scarlet rep.) makeshift merges with PANZER. PANZER forces crushes Coalition forces in Sudan and basically in Central Africa. Israel is now cut off from allies except Millenum.... By now the Coalition has the power to have a small D-Day 2.0 and on the morning of July 12th, the Millenum forces consisting of 15 battleships, 15 carriers, 10 heavy and light cruisers and 10 destoryers with 125,000 troops enters Tibet and "stan" by surprise. They were able to push all the way to Mongolian border by August 28. 'August 2nd' US forces enters Alaska and Siberia with 25 battleships, 10 cruiser of all sizes, and 15 destoryers with 15 Battleship Ares, Tartus, and Gemini for transporting 250,000 troops. The fleet crushes forces in Alaska and the ships though, were stuck in ice. The Artic weather kills 150,000, leaving 100,000 troops behind to startle the Siberians, most of them died, anyway. 'September 2nd ' Sviatoslav and USA ceasefire for three month. All territory related to Sviatoslav and US are restored. Both of them quit war for the three month, while the world was in turmoil. 'October 4th' In response to the SR+PANZER merge, Sviatoslav and Terran Dominion merges, too. Millenum take advantage of the political merge and enters netrual China, pushing towards the Sviatoslav border. November 2016 'November 2nd ' SR+PANZER merge ends. TBA! Category:Blog posts